Highway vehicles and many off-highway vehicles have used stub axles to support steerable wheels. Typically, in such a construction, a pair of stub axles are pivotally connected on nearly vertical axes to opposite ends of a transverse axle. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,983 issued to Laurel R. Yeske for Steering System for Vehicles shows a vehicle having four stub axle supported steerable wheels together with a control system for selectively choosing front steering, rear steering, front and rear steering, crab steering and parallel steering. Some off-highway vehicles are provided with central steering wherein front and rear sections of a vehicle are pivoted about a central vertical pivot. The previously used or suggested steering arrangements are not satisfactory for steering a multiple section log hauler or forwarder in a serpentine fashion through a tree harvesting area. Also they do not provide satisfactory adjustment of the support wheels of a multiple section log hauler to maintain a satisfactory load center as the various sections of the log hauler traverse the uneven terrain usually associated with wood lands and forests.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.